This invention relates to a truss construction.
In the construction of trusses various angle trusses extend between two parallel truss members, and are attached to the parallel truss members. Usually brackets are provided for attaching the angled truss members to the parallel truss members. Matching bolt holes in the ends of the angled truss members and in the brackets, are used to bolt the truss members to the brackets and thus create the truss assembly.
The problem encountered with presently known truss assemblies is the requirement that different brackets be used for truss assemblies that have different longitudinal dimensions or different dimensions between the two parallel truss members. So it is necessary to manufacture different brackets for each different dimension of truss assembly.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved truss construction.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved truss construction which requires only one set of brackets which can be universally used for truss assemblies having different dimensions.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved truss assembly which permits the angle of the trusses to be pivoted to accommodate varying dimensions.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved truss assembly which is economical to manufacturer, durable in use, and efficient in operation.
The foregoing objects can be achieved with a truss assembly having first and second elongated parallel truss members. A plurality of brackets are fixed to the first and second truss members in spaced apart relation to one another. Each of the brackets includes first, second and third pairs of bracket holes therein, each of the pairs of bracket holes comprising an end bracket hole and a second bracket hole. A plurality of first angled truss members, second angled truss members and straight truss members each have opposite ends. The opposite ends of each of these truss members being provided with an end truss hole and a second truss hole. Each of the first angled truss members, the second angled truss members and the straight truss members extending between the first and second elongated parallel truss members. A first end bolt extends through the truss end hole of one of the first angled trusses and through the bracket end hole of the first pair of bracket holes. A second bolt extends through the truss second hold of the first angled truss member and through the bracket second hole of the first pair of bracket holes.
A third bolt extends through the truss end hole of one of the second angled trusses and through the bracket end hole of the second pair of bracket holes. A fourth bolt extends through the second truss hole of the second angled truss and through the second bracket hole of the second pair of bracket holes. A fifth bolt extends through the end truss hole of one of the straight truss members and through the end bracket hole of the third pair of bracket holes. A sixth bolt extends through the second truss hole of the one straight truss member and through the second bracket hole of the third pair of bracket holes. One of the second truss hole of the first angled truss and the second bracket hole of the first pair of bracket holes is an elongated curved slot. One of the second truss hole of the second angled truss and the second bracket hole of the second pair of bracket holes is an elongated curved slot.
It is possible to form the slot either in the bracket or in the angled truss member with the same result. Nuts are threaded upon the six bolts for tightening them to attach the first and second angled truss members and the straight truss member to the one bracket.
This permits the first and second angled truss members to be pivoted to accommodate varying dimensions of length of the truss assembly and/or various widths between the two parallel truss members.